Digital video-capture devices, such as still and video cameras, are becoming more commonplace. Once available only on high-end professional cameras, today such digital devices are found in smartphones, tablet computers, and other personal electronics devices. Digital cameras are small and relatively inexpensive to manufacture and are thus popular accessories in today's personal electronics devices.
Because these personal electronics devices are often quite small and light, they can be easily shaken when the user is trying to take a photograph or a movie, and this shaking can produce blurry images. To compensate for shaking, digital video stabilization methods compare captured images frame by frame and apply global motion compensation to remove the frame-to-frame motion and to thus make the captured images less blurry.